This is an M01 application for a new General Clinical Research Center (GCRC) sponsored by Georgetown University and MedStar Health named the "Georgetown University-MedStar General Clinical Research Center." The Georgetown University Clinical Research Center was first established in 1995, and was funded as a new GCRC by the NIH in September, 1999 (M01-RR020359). Due to intervening financial difficulties and faculty attrition at Georgetown University, at the time of the first competitive renewal in 2004 a decision was made to allow Children's National Medical Center to become the sponsoring institution of the Georgetown University GCRC, with Georgetown University as a satellite. The competitive renewal application was reviewed in June, 2004 and was approved with a recommendation for administrative review of the Georgetown University satellite at the end of the second year. This M01 application is therefore for a "new" GCRC at Georgetown University as was required by the NCRR Advisory Council in the 2004 review of our original GCRC. We are proposing a change in our name from the previous "Georgetown University GCRC" to the "Georgetown University-MedStar GCRC" in recognition of our successful partnership with the MedStar Health System and the MedStar Research Institute. This application first summarizes the history and accomplishments of the Georgetown University GCRC since its inception in 1999; our strategic partnership with MedStar Health in 2000; and our success at stabilizing the research, educational and clinical missions of Georgetown University Medical Center since that time. We then propose a detailed plan to re-establish the Georgetown University-MedStar GCRC as the central component of a much larger integrated regional clinical research network throughout the MedStar Health System in the greater Baltimore-Washington DC area. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]